The Differences
by pokemonrul432
Summary: (Sequel to The Mysteries) Rachel Lahey is falling, no one to catch her no one to save her. Staying alive and helping those around her is now her top priority, or it should be. But will she let certain distractions get in the way, Will she fall? (Season 4)


**Ok, I understand I said I was going to post this a month ago but I got distracted to be honest, but now I think I'm ready to write this. So here is the first chapter in the next installment of this series. I hope you like it as you have the previous three and it would mean a lot if you'll review. Thank you so much here is the first chapter to a great season. **

* * *

Rachel sat in the jeep alone, her heart calm and her eyes shut. The car doors slammed shut and her eyes shot open. She watched as Stiles and Lydia walked toward the building. "Where are you?" she whispered closing her eyes again. She listened carefully trying to pull any of her emotions. She remembered the last connection with Derek.

"Focus, focus on you," Gavin said calmly.

"I am focusing on me, it's not working?" she snapped looking at her cousin.

"Ok, what do you feel? Maybe you're supposed to feel this," he sighed not believing what he spoke.

"Pain, weakness, and fear," she whispered her torso burned in pain. "I can't breathe," she wheezed, "Derek," she panted as her eyes widened.

"Where are you, Derek?" she opened her eyes, her hair stuck to her drenched with sweat. She stepped out of the car and made her way to the building Lydia and Stiles just entered. Pulling her hair up she stopped at the door and looked at the camera above her. Reaching in her pocket she pulled a card, the final card the group had and showed the skull side to the camera soon to have the door open. She stepped in the building the music blared and grew louder the deeper she walked in.

Opening a second door Rachel found a flashy club that she probably would of enjoyed if she wasn't focused on her current mission. In the corner of the room she saw Kira sitting on the side and Malia dancing. "Did you get a connection, yet?" Kira yelled over the music as Rachel sat down next to her.

"Nothing," she sighed as Kira held her hand to her ear. "Nothing!" she repeated louder as Kira nodded disappointed. Looking around Rachel seemed to loosening a little as the music pumped through her.

"Get up," Malia demanded harshly as Rachel and Kira looked at her funny. "Get up, now," she barked pulling both girls to their feet. "Dance," she ordered as Rachel looked at her funny but soon she let herself go and started moving to the music. She started giggling as Kira danced awkwardly.

"Look like you're having fun," Rachel laughed as Kira looked at her. Rachel watched as Malia pulled Kira closer making the girl loosen up. "I don't like this," she said to herself as she made eye contact with a man with a walkie-talkie. Soon a small group of young adults surrounded the three girls making a small dancing mob. Three shirtless guys danced with Rachel as she looked around not focusing on the attention on her. She nodded to Kira and Malia as three men in black opened the dance mob. Kira held a pair of glowing nunchakus. The music quickened as the three girls stood back to back waiting for the men to reach them. Quickly they attacked, Rachel was the first, striking the man in the throat and punching his head she took him out with ease. "Hunters my ass," she laughed as they ran from the dance floor.

"Anything?" Scott asked as they met up with him. "Rachel?"

"Nothing," she finally answered as they made their way into a quieter hallway. "Nothing, Scott, nothing," she mumbled her own fear finally sinking in. "Let's just find Stiles and Lydia," she sighed as Scott, Malia, and Kira walked ahead of her. Suddenly a familiar fowl smell infiltrated her nostrils. She stared as a smog poured into the hallway through the doors and vents. "Wolfsbane," she whispered. Covering her mouth her eyes began to water.

"Run!" she heard scott yell. Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind binding her hands behind her back with one strong hand.

"Take a deep breath," the man behind her said as she tried holding her breath. She held her breath as long as she could. As her vision blurred she watched a woman walking toward Scott.

"You don't know where Derek is either." Rachel felt true hurt in her heart as Scott's word's echoed in her head. With every breath she wheezed. Her vision impaired and she fell into darkness.

Rachel sat up panting and coughing, gagging for air. "Where am I?" she gagged meeting the eyes of Stiles.

"Are you ok?" he asked as she looked around the room her chest burning.

"I think so," she gasped. She looked around the room seeing Kira leaning over Scott and Malia sitting in the corner. "Where's Lydia?" she asked nervously looking around the room.

"They took her away," Kira said calmly.

"Where is she?" Malia asked looking at Rachel. "I'm talking to you," she said a little louder as Rachel cocked her head.

"I'm a link not a seer," Rachel answered "Can someone remind me why we took her?"

"I was wondering the same thing about you," Malia smirked as Rachel stood up.

"Rachel," Scott barked as she looked at her best friend and sighed, before walking to the opposite side of the room. She sat down and stared at the group. "She is just much help as you are," he pointed her as she nodded angrily. Scott stood up and tried forcing the doors open.

"We've already tried it," Kira sighed resting her head on her hand. "And by the looks of it so have the people before us," she added.

"Why doesn't someone make a run for it next time they open the doors?" Malia asked.

"Because we don't leave anyone behind, Lydia still is stuck," Rachel sighed as Malia glared at her.

"What if this was a coyote situation? Would you leave her for dead?" Kira asked curiously looking at Malia.

"Yeah," Malia answered heartlessly, "and if she was injured, I'd probably eat her then leave her," she added as Kira looked at her slightly uncomfortable.

"I wonder…" Scott pondered aloud, "what they want with us. And did Derek leave or was he taken by someone?" he asked as everyone looked at him funny. A nervous uncomfortable feeling suddenly clutched Rachel. She looked toward the door as she began wringing her hands.

"Lydia," she said silently as the metal doors opened and three men stepped in taking a cattle prod to Scott.

"Let us go!" Rachel screamed standing clutching her fists. She ran for the door as it closed and collapsed. She pressed her head to the cold door. "Where are you Derek," she whispered.

"We'll find him," Kira whispered placing her hand on her friend's shoulder. "You'll find that connection, just stay positive," she added as Rachel clenched her eyes shut trying to remain strong.

"Everyone's leaving me," she mumbled.

"What are you talking about, we won't leave you," Kira whispered as Stiles talked to Malia.

"My brother left," Rachel finally looked up. "He left me, he left me," she winced clutching her chest. "Isaac left me, he couldn't stay here, I needed him," she groaned.

"He will come back, you still have us," Kira said calmly trying to comfort her.

"And we're never going to leave her," Rachel sighed doubtfully. Kira looked up at Stiles who was still talking to Malia. The doors opened again and Rachel looked up as two men looked down at her smiling darkly. Putting a bag over her head, she felt a rough hand pick her up and drag her through the building. Her hand waved ahead of her trying to find her way. A short walk later she found herself being chained to a metal chair. The light blinded her as the bag was ripped off her head.

She looked around the room to see three hunters staring at her and she looked at Scott and Lydia tied down next to her. From the look on Lydia's face she wondered and Rachel shook her head. Next to the hunter's Kira stood, fear plastered on her face. "Now you will answer our questions, if you don't answer we electrocute you," the old woman smirked from behind Kira. "And if she doesn't do it," she added looking to Kira, "we electrocute your friend, the banshee," she finished looking at Lydia.

"Why…?"

"Are you here?" the woman finished Rachel's question. "Simple my dear, we know what you are. You aren't attached to anything but you can still feel other's pain. Scott you wouldn't put other's through pain would you?" she asked looking at Scott.

"It's going to be alright," Scott whispered to Rachel who took a deep breath preparing herself not to feel his emotions. As she took a long deep breath she heard his heart beat. It quickened the longer they sat in the chairs. She took another breath trying to forget. Rachel jumped at the sound of the electric box turning on and warming up. She looked at Kira who looked frightened half to death.

"We know you know," the huntress says calmly as Scott looks up.

"We have no clue," he answered as she looked at Kira.

"Remember, he can heal, she cannot," she pointed to Scott then Lydia.

"Kira just do it, I'll be fine," Scott mumbled calmly as Kira placed her hand on the dial. Slowly she turned the dial and Scott jumped in his seat his veins pulsing as he tried resisting the electricity that ran through his body. Rachel stared at him calmly as she took another breath, but the more she tried calming herself the more she started to feel Scott's pain. Her fingers started to numb a little.

"You know, so speak," the woman demanded as Scott shook his head.

"We know nothing," Rachel barked as Kira was told to increase the volts. Scott jumped a little more and Rachel lost feeling in her legs. Although she was scared she felt Scott's bravery as much as she didn't want to. The woman quickly pushed Kira aside and turned the dial all the way and started stating facts about the Hale's and the fire. Scott screamed and broke the chains that bound him. Rachel finally let out a long gasp that she couldn't release. She panted as Scott's eyes glowed red.

"Say the name," the woman smiled as Rachel looked at her feet. _Kate. _Ran through her mind and she quickly shook the thought away.

"Kate Argent," Scott panted as Rachel looked up at him confused and off guard.

"Let em, go," the woman smiled as she watched her men untie Lydia and Rachel. The group was soon joined by Malia and Stiles and escorted outside. "How is she still…alive?" Rachel asked confused as the huntress laughed.

"There are many ways to turn, young wolf," she said calmly to Rachel, "as a hunter the code is to be followed, she did not. She must be stopped."

"And she will be," Rachel added angrily clutching her fists.

"And do you know where she is?" Scott asked.

"I do," the woman answered, "I sent four men there a while ago, but they never returned," she said somberly.

"Well we shall return then won't we," Rachel smirked as Scott nodded at her.

"And be careful," the woman said darkly looking at Scott, "the next lies, when you take the bite of an innocent, when you make a wolf of your own. It'll be I knocking on your door," she threatened as Scott looked at her carefully. The group soon turned and made their way back to Stiles' jeep. Braeden stood by the jeep a smug smirk on her face.

"Well then shall we get going?" she smirked as Rachel looked at her oddly a sense of untrusting falling upon her.


End file.
